Godzilla: Darkness Within
by Zakali21
Summary: Sequel to Godzilla: A Monster's Soul...year after the defeat of Diablolus, a Saurian Kaiju attacks Okinawa for no reason. Is it Godzilla? Then an old enemy appears and the world is once again thrown into chaos
1. Prologue

Godzilla: Darkness Within

So here is the long awaited sequel to Godzilla: A Monster's Soul! This will be part 2 of a trilogy, so hope everyone enjoys! Please R&R!

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

_P_

* * *

><p><em>rologue<em>

Godzilla stands in the ravaged city, and glances around. Everything around him is either in a burning pile of debri or just utterly gone. The battle that took place was one of epic proportions and just about wiped out the entire Tokyo skyline. A thick cloud of smoke, and oil hovers around the sky, still giving it the doomed look. After a long struggle, Godzilla finally prevailed through adversary, and quit litterally, death itself. He was on the verge of leaving this world forever, but with a small spirt inside him with help of this world's population, and his son brought him back from the brink of oblivion. The thought of his son's death fills him with sorrow, and Godzilla quickly hangs his head. He admantally told his son to stay out of this fight, but stubbornly Jr did not head his warnings. There was soo much of him in his son; he visioned good things for him. But he is gone, but not for ever. His spirt still dwells in him. Despite everything, his son was a hero and he can be proud of that. With those, Godzilla feels thankful. Which is weird, because this kaiju, this King of Monsters would have never imagined he would actually thank these inhabitants of HIS land. But that whole battle for survival opened his eyes to the fact that, despiste some familiarity, this world has dramatically changed. It is no more the once prehistoric country scape that he lived in. It is now a world full off an evolutionary leap; humans. Despite having the feeling of faliure to his family long ago, it has been replace with pride to have saved these ones. Godzilla now finally understands humans, they are no more different than him: they just want to live and evolve. Again, Godzilla roars a victorious roar into the heavens as the last remnants of Diablolus control breaks up and fades away and sun comes shinning furiously back down. Everything now feels so right to Godzilla. Then he walks away into the distance, to head to some well needed rest.

_Space just above Earth_

Earth. A wonderful, life capable planet sits amung the vast array of starts. Nothing bothers it, execpt for a gigantic ball of extremely hot tempertatures that shines down onto the planet. All around Earth are stars. Stars that seem to go on into infinity; constantly expanding in so many directions that it is impossible to try and cout. Just above Earth, though, is an object that obscured from the light of the sun. The object is covered from the shadows , just sitting there uninterupted. The size of the object is massive and blocks a good portion of the Earths' view. It unaturally hovers in the air, not even affected by the pull of Earth's gravity. This is an unidentified object just idely sitting by above Earth. Its intentions are unknown.

A massive panel of glass covers the frontal view of the craft, as someone stands before it, glazing down on the beautiful Earth below. The figure stands with his arms behind his back, showing sign of some commanding significance. Sternly, the figure keeps gazing down, a thought of wonder crosses his brow. One first glance the figure appears human, but is unaturally tall, jsut over 7 feet tall and very tightly built. His muscle mass can be clearly seen, bulging through his clothing. His trunk leads up to a cleanly shaven head and a device cover his eyes. It looks sort of like sunglasses but little more slicker, and it wrapes all the way around his head. A small light flickers for split second through the lens, giving off a slight glowing appearance. The figure continues to stare down at the earth and quitely says something "Flithy humans..." with a sneer.

From behind the figure someone approaches. The bald headed figure, who is none Xerox, feels the presence arrive before it even stops, and can only wonder what his insubordinate wants.

"Yes what is, Ralque." with disgust hanging in his words.

Ralque answers slowly, "We have were successful in retrieving samples of the body sir."

Xerox only nods his head and Ralque disappears. Then with one last look at Earth, Xerox turns around and faces the screen that is on display behind him. He glances at the screen as it shows the departing figure of Godzilla vanishing into the sea. A smile escapes from Xerox "Well you will soon be nunisance no more" and quitely chuckles to himself. The chuckle echos through the chamber and creates an eerie noise.


	2. Chapter 1

Godzilla: Darkness Within

And so i bring you Chp 1! Things will be getting interesting, so hope you enjoy.

Godzilla and related characters belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

Xerox belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chp 1<p>

_Psychic Division, G-Force 1 year later_

A bright strand of sun slithers its way through the window and dances across Miki's face. She smiles at its warmth and feels more relaxed than when she first walked in. Even if it was for only a moment. But, never the less, she still feels frustrated. It has been a year now since last time Miki was able to connect with Godzilla before he walked off into the sunset. But now, like before, she can not get a trace on him. Everyday from then on, she has tried to connect back with him with little success. It almost feels as if he is shut himself off from her. Considering the increase of his stregnth he recieved during that battle with Diablolus, it was not at all impossible that he could now do this. Miki just wishes she could atleast, for once, tranverse into his thoughts and see how he is couping with the events from a year ago. Out of frustration, Miki smacks her desk with her palm and sighs. Then seeing she let her anger get the best of her, Miki sighs and sits back in her chair and turns to face towards the outside world trying to relax.

_Tokyo, Japan_

For the past year, Tokyo has once again had to go through the steps of rebuilding. A painful and exhasuting trial of recieving money and support ensued right after the latest dual of powers happened and orginally it was planed for nothing to happen. But the restless citizens of this proud city protested and demanded their fabulous skyline be restored. But the city officals new it would take outside help to rebuild this grand of destruction, and thus a long, agonizing process of paper work ensued to secure outside founds and help from the United Nations. In the mean time, destruction remained at rest. It took two hard earned months for the help to be secured, and finally reconstruction (again) was under way. But unlike before, this time around it will take a long time. The final word was atleast eight years to atleast get the place in impressionable shape.

Despite being the Supreme Commander of G-Force, General Kumoi was charged with over looking most of the rebuilding phase. He hates having to do this, he should be involved in military operations. Hell, he still wants to find Godzilla, for just "incase" reasons. The General scowls his superiors and scans over the rubble. Despite this, though, Kumoi could not help feel little proud at his work. He has done a good job so far in organizing the crews and they have made some significant strides. General Kumoi smiles at his handy work right before the Prime Minister interupts his thoughts.

"General, i want an update on how things are progressing." asks Kuri Kumocho as he hikes up a small pile of debri between the General and him.

Kumoi only sighs, as he did not want to deal with the prime minister right now, "Everything is proceeding as plan, prime minister. "

Kuri stares at Kumoi, clearly thinking about what to say next, "Very well, but i want this moving along faster, General. The U.N is hounding down my back about the slow progress. They feel their money is not being fully utilized."

General Kumoi rolls his eyes in disgust but dose not let the prime minister see "Well you can tell the _U.N_ that they can relax, their sources are being used at the best of their abilities."

Kuri can feel the difference of attitudes hanging dryly in the air, but ignores it for Kumoi is one the top General in Japan "Fine. Also, General any word on where abouts of Godzilla?"

"Nope, he has disappeared once again. But i doubt he will be threat any more." answers the General not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Well, if i remember correctly General, it was you who orginally started the whole thing of finding Godzilla. I do not want to take any risks!" spits out the prime minister, now scowling at the General.

"Yes sir, ill get a team together soon too try and look for him." answers Kumoi with a hint of sarcasim dripping in his tone.

Prime Minister Kuri only nods his head and retreats back to his limo. General Kumoi only shakes his head, amazed he can still drive a limo despite all of this rubble.

_Space_

Xerox sits in his chamber slowly tapping his fingers on his chair. A sign of impatience. The repetitous _tap,tap,tap_ of his fingers echos off the dark, metallic walls creating an eerie, almost whistling noise. He looks around his chamber with a cold, calculating expression and glances at his prized wall; one that if full of all kinds of flashy 'trophys' so to speak. They lay in organized rows, expanding from floor level all the way to the ceiling. There are skulls from little hunting trips, there are awards for accomplishments that no other could handle and various others. Despite all of these successful ventures, Xerox dose not feel anything at all remotely close to satisfactory. Nothing actually will, he is a warrior that moves on from one thing to another, not caring about how it made him feel at the time. Thats part of being a ruthless bastard who cares about nothing and it is wonderful to be.

Xerox rises form his seat and cracks his neck. Sitting down too long has made his body sore, he must stretch. He ventures over to the life-sized panel that faces directly out into space and stares out. With his arms clasped behind his back, Xerox finally smiles to himself, something that is rarely seen. It is has been almost a year since he has been over this planet below them. Some many things that have worked into his advantage. It brings him a sense tranquil that washes over his body. It was like a drug and made him feel relaxed. Then the circular entrance into his chambers slides open and Ralque enters.

"Sir, all final test have been completed. Project T is ready." aforms Ralque.

Xerox's smile only grows wider as his reflection glances back at him from the panel, "Perfect. Proceed with phase one, Ralque."


	3. Chapter 2

GODZILLA: DARKNESS WITHIN

Chp 2 is up! Light bit short, but wanted to atleast give feeling of dread. Hope you enjoy

Godzilla and related characters belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

Xerox belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chp 2<p>

Okinawa

A slight breeze picks up and blows across the calm, peaceful shoreline. Despite the breeze, nothing disturbs the surface, everything is tranquil. From above, the moon casts its luminous light down onto the surface, creating a reflection of it. But slowly a mist creeps into the shoreline and the surrounding buildings, blanketing everything in a think layer of shadows. It almost appears as if the mist itself had a mind of its own for the way it manipulated its tendrils of dark around the encroaching buildings. Even though the black makes visibility near none, a few lights from the city still manage to penetrate the ever ending darkness.

On the surface a swell starts to materialize and waves begging to churn. Slowly at first then rapidly, a bump forms in the water as it rises steadily. A wall of surging water rises into the misty air as it grows bigger and bigger. Then the all of the water comes roaring back down into the surface to be replaced by a something. A mountain of something. A gigantic figure of living mass stands before the night sky. A living nightmare. Then, wasting no time, the form advances towards the shore and the awaiting city.

Moto stumbles round the curve and almost trips over the sidewalk. He can feel the drunks sweep through him and it has momentarily ceased his motor skills. But he did not care, he felt calm. Everything in the world felt insignificant. Only thing that mattered was his flask and drinking. Not necessarily in that order either. A burp leaks from his throat and he laughs randomly. He can taste the alcohol on his lips and he savors it, and laughs again. This causes for another drink! Moto takes another swipe from his flask and notices he has stumbled into the port section of the city. No matter. Again he trips and falls completely to the hard, unforgiving concrete. He just lies their, and laughs even more. He sees something out in the water, but he can barely make it out. His vision is all in a blur. It was a silhouette among the shadows, almost like a phantom. The silhouette is coming closer and Moto dose not feel like laughing anymore. Finally the figure is just a few hundred yards from him and its body blocks out his entire view. Suddenly Moto feels sober as the last thing he sees is bright white eyes at the very top of the mass. Bright white orbs of light just before everything turned into blackness.

A sound of thunder roars through the city as the approaching mass enters into the city amongst unsuspecting citizens. The sound of heavy foot fall signal this "things" arrival as it advances and upending destruction awaits.

Psychic Division, G-Force

Miki was just about to leave her office when a nauseating feeling shutters through her body. All at once her surroundings dissolve away and are replaced with a large figure. She was having an overwhelming psychic reading but this was different. It felt more...physical. Like as if her being was infused with this reading. She can not understand what "it" is. Her head begins to swirl and her thoughts feel as if they were echoing through her, as the figure brings with it a wave of destruction. The feeling of lose and obliteration from what she "sense" coarse in her mind, making her go numb. Something about this whole ordeal though confused her. It felt familiar, but yet different at the same time. Just what was she seeing? She tries to catch her breath but and relax but it does not work, she can still see this mass and _feel_ it. But as soon as it started it has ended. Everything around her comes back in an instant, and she is greeted with her familiar surroundings. Miki is cemented to her ground. Even though it is gone, the memory of it still lingers. It bothers her to the core. Finally, she was able to shake of the feeling of despair and breaths. Whatever that was, it did not feel welcoming and this could not mean anything good. The thought of heading home for some peace was immediately replaced with telling someone what she saw.


	4. Chapter 3

GODZILLA: DARKNESS WITHIN

WoW! no reviews at all :( damn, ohwell lol

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris Blaze is my character with idea from Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp 3<p>

G-Force

Sweat builds at his brow and slowly drips down his face. The tiny droplets hit the floor with a muted _blab_. The muscles in his arms and back scream out as they are being stretched and extorted in various exercises. He can feel the calories burning away with each repition. Lieutenant Chris Blaze lets out a long sigh as he sets down the bar bell down on its resting poles and raises up in the seat. He can feel his upper body burning from the daily routine of bench pressing. Today he was impressed with himself as he was able to finally max out at 320 lbs. He just smiles and flexes his arms. Satisfied, Chris rises from the simple machine and grabs a towel off a nearby rack. Wiping away the sweat from his face, Chris heads for the exit of the gym and almost screams with joy as he feels the air conditioned hall slam into him. He can feel goose bumps form all over his body as the heat built from exercising is mixed with the cool, crisp air. It felt relaxing. Speaking of relaxing, he never received much of that recently. Ever since joining G-Force, Chris has been constantly busy with training. The training was an exhausting experience. Then there were the learning seminars on Godzilla and various other Kaiju. Everything was so strenuous and time consuming it almost seemed as if all of it blended together into one, long, mess of activities. But, it was all worth it in the end as he was promoted to Lieutenant fairly quickly. He was actually the youngest in the force to reach Lieutenant, which filled him with a feeling of pride and he never fails to show it. The only thing he regrets was not being able to be involved with the forces four years ago when the Xilliens arrived. Oh well, it was no matter as he is now ready for combat duty. He just wonders when that time when come.

Like an answer from god, however, the intercom in the hallway bursts on and a voice plays through it.

"_Situation alert, Squads A and B please report too preparations room. Repeat. This is a situation alert..._"

Chris ignores the repition of the alert and smiles. Looks like his fist combat experience is coming faster than he anticipated. He throws the towel into a nearby ben and breaks into a light jog towards the Prep room.

Okinawa, 24 hours later

General Kumoi looks over the latest scene of destruction and just hangs his head. Everything about this small city was pretty much gone. Washed away in from a destructive force that no-one could have seen coming. Well not true, this city saw it but it would have been too late. Piles of burning debris and mangled buildings lay about like some child's play set. It was a horrible sight. But it was no different than the ones he has seen in the past. They were all the same. Sometimes it almost seems like every devastating scene he has witnessed just blends together, until it is just an odd, abstract peace of artwork from nature. All of this was stressful for this old man, but that is so the life of being in the G-Force, but one never gets use to it. You almost learn to except it. Kumoi just sighs and turns away from the image before it decides to haunt his thoughts.

Chris feels sick to his stomach as he tries to adjust to the chaos around him. The smell of burning wreckage and oil assaults his sense of smell; almost makes him gag. He slowly wanders down a street, or what was left of it, looking for any sign of survivors. Since his unit arrived here, he was immediately aware of the situation he was in and was, at first, angry that it would not be any direct combat assault. But once he landed out of the hopper and got his first full view, it dawned on him just how serious it was. All of his desire for Combat went out the window and was replaced with wanting to help find survivors. Lost in his thoughts, he almost trips over a pile of debris. Lucky he was able too change his direction just into time to miss it. Regaining his sense of balance, Chris continues this walk down hell. Over in the distance he spots another group of men, FEMA workers, hurriedly digging through a collapsed building. He notices they were being led by a young woman, that psychic woman what's her name. It vaguely escaped him but he remembers it as something like Mukyi or Miki. _Miki, yea that it, Miki_ answered Chris in his thoughts. But immediately something else catches his attention. Something to his left. He quickly turns and faces one of the remaining standing infrastructures and notices a man standing on top of it. Seeing the man just standing there felt like a surreal moment. At first he thought it was a survivor, but on second look Chris hurriedly erased that thought. There something about his posture that screamed out danger. Hell, even his clothes appeared un-natural. Chris quenched to see better; he could have sworn it or he or whatever was smiling. It was not a pleasing smile either. It had a sinister atmosphere to it. This chilled him more than anything. Momentarily he looked away as his name was called, and quickly looked back only to see the figure was gone. Only a trail of dust from nearby destruction blown in takes empty space. He shrugs it off as his imagination and turns around to the calling presence of Miki, waving him over for help. Before he runs off though, he takes one more last look and feels a sense of dread drift down his spine.


	5. Chapter 4

GODZILLA: DARKNESS WITHIN

So here is Chp 4, read if want lol

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

* * *

><p>Chp 4<p>

G-Force, Meeting Room A

There was an eerie silence that filled the room as everyone eagerly awaited the details. Some actually talked among others in hushed whispers; others just wait patiently in their seats, staring off into nothing with too much on their minds. Overall there were about 10 people accumulated in this room. Ten of G-Forces and Japans most trusted minds gathered for one common cause. But at this moment, everyone is not sure "what" that cause is. The incident in Okinawa had completely taken everyone by surprise. Many, though, keep thinking of one thing. One suspect that is a common universal symbolism used for this kind of disaster: Godzilla. General Kumoi looks over the assembled group once again and a sad smile forms on his face. This was all dejavu to him as they were all in this exact same position a year ago for a almost similar idea. Finding Godzilla. This time, however, Godzilla has already been sighted as it seems. He sighs at the thought of Godzilla being potential "hostile" threat again; it weighs too much on his mind. Kumoi pushes away the thought and tries to focus on what will be presented at this meeting. Finally he lets out a long sigh, stands up and clears his throat.

"Alright gentlemen, i believe we should get this under away." Begins Kumoi. "Seems like just yesterday we were here in this very spot." continues Kumoi trying to add just little bit humor to relieve the attention. It did not work.

"But on more serious note, we all know what happened Okinawa but for procedure purposes I'm going to explain. Late during the night Friday, at approximately 9 o'clock p.m. something came on shore of one of Okinawa's small costal towns."

He stops for a moment and inspects the faces of the gathered people. Everyone was wound up tight with stress.

"Not much was known during the initial attack as not many residents could see a clear image of the assailant, but rumors are it was Godzilla. We have some evidence that might prove this...fact" he pauses for a moment before continuing.

"Upon researching the area our scientist came across high radiation levels. Much of the surrounding area was contaminated with radiation."

Prime Minister Kuri quickly interrupts, "General how do these "radiation" levels mean anything? How are we sure that it is Godzilla?"

Kumoi stares down the Prime Minster and answers "Because Prime Minister, these radiation levels are constant with the ones that were originally discovered on Odo Island in 1954."

"Also, we found some scale pieces that were apparently fallen off from the Kaiju and with further DNA sequencing it was a 90 percent match with Godzilla." finishes Kumoi.

This was apparently the winning factor for everyone in the room as no one bothered to object. It was probably because everyone did want to know or care, they just wanted to get rid of it. But despite the quite acknowledgement, one does decided to object. It was Miki, of course.

"General! This is not Godzilla!" retorts Miki, "Godzilla has come to terms with humanity on a personal level. I have felt this back when facing Diablolus, and this last "psychic" hit I had was clearly not from Godzilla."

Everyone looks at Miki, some are clearly not fond of her but they mostly kept silent. Kumoi only sighs "Miki, as much as I would not want this be true, the physical evidence is strongly pointing too Godzilla."

"But General..." yells Miki

"Enough Miki! We have to take into consideration that Godzilla has not fully turned over a new leaf and we can not sit idly by while he once again starts a path of destruction through Japan!" Boast Kumoi, feeling anger rise in him.

Miki only shakes her head and storms out of the room, leaving a trail of resentment and bitterness in her path.

Kumoi ignores her show and returns to the remaining people, "Japan military and G-Force needs to be on high alert for the presence of Godzilla and anything else that poses a threat. As of right now, we are on code level 3, all forces should be on stand by." he looks around at the glances he received, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to also contact The United States President and warn him off the new possibly danger."

A furry of chatter breaks out among everyone as he ends his briefing and exits the room.


	6. Chapter 5

GODZILLA: DARKNESS WITHIN

So i bring you Chapter 5 for anyone that is reading lol hope you enjoy

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris Blaze belongs to Demon of Darkness, and everyone else belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chp 5<p>

G-Force

Miki storms out of the meeting room furiously. Her whole body felt heated with what she heard. She could not believe that General Kumoi would _believe_ such a thing! Especially when he was right there with the rest of them, seeing Godzilla save everyone's lives. She slumps next to the wall in the long, illuminated hallway and tries to calm down. But if was futile as the anger just continues coursing through her. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel the vibration of it against her chest. It bothered her so much that he could act so casually about his decision. Miki knew for a fact that it was not Godzilla. Everything about that vision she had did not feel anything like previous ones of Godzilla, it just did not feel like him. But, whatever it was she could not determine. The whole thing had a little sinister vibe that flowed through it. Nothing was quit like that sense...sense when Diablolus was alive. This confused her, because Diablolus is dead. Killed by Godzilla. Blown away into nothing by the wind. Miki tries to ignore her continuous mind as it is feeling too much for her at the moment. She pushes all the thoughts away and tries to relax. It did her no good to let herself become this angered. Finally her body completely relaxs and her heart return to normal beating. She breaths a sigh of relief and hears a voice come from behind her.

"Miki Saegusa, right?" the voice asks.

Miki turns around from her slumped position and comes face to face with Chris. A faint smile crosses her face.

"Yes?" answers Miki.

"Just saw you over there next to the wall. I saw you storm out of the room down there, you alright?"

Upon hearing that, Miki looks away feeling little embarrassed about making a scene.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little disappointed is all." shyly answers Miki.

"Right, you looked a little bit more than just disappointed."

"Just...just do not like the idea of "killing" Godzilla. He dose not deserve to die." Miki feels tears coming again at even mentioning that, she spent her whole life trying to protect and understand this creature.

"After seeing the chaos at Okinawa, it proves just how ruthless these monsters can be Miki. They do deserve it!"

"Oh, don't even try to pretend that you know anything about Godzilla! You have not felt or experienced what I have!" yells Miki at Chris, feeling her anger starting to return, "it was not Godzilla that caused that destruction."

"Even if it wasn't that dose not excuse all the other times that _he _has caused!" retorts Chris.

The air felt like it went out of Miki as she can't believe this person can ignorantly say this. Her anger boils in her and she clenches her fist. It felt like everyone in this place has it set in their mind to do away with Godzilla. Vigorously she shakes her head to try and stop the tears for they begin. Then to her surprise, Chris puts hit hand on her shoulder, and smiles at her.

"Hey, ok maybe you are right." reassures Chris, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

Miki stares at him, and can't help but blush just a little despite the anger.

"If it is true what you said, then what did?" ask Chris.

That was a good question, and Miki had no idea. But that question lingers in her mind as something about this just does not feel right to her.

500 miles of Miami, Florida

It was a clear, bright day. The sun was in full force as its tendrils of radiant light drop down to the Earth below. There was not a single breeze blowing through the air, which only enhances the suffocating heat. But all of this was lost on the U.S.S Henson as it continued on with its training exercises. Admiral Bryce Williams stands on the command deck peering through a pair of binoculars; scanning the horizon for their "pre-determined" target. His crew and ship has been at this all day, doing a supposed staged search and destroy on a rogue ship. Of course the ship is a derelict just being used for target practice, but its operators have been moving it from location to location quit well. Bryce lowers his binoculars and sighs. He would rather be back at home than on this stupid traning seminar. His men were already well trained enough and know how to handle any situation that was thrown at them. But yet, his superiors still want the entire fleet to be on continuous training missions, stating "don't want anyone to get rusty". That and apparently something has gotten the top brass into a rustle, something about the destruction of a small Japanese town..._Whatever_ thought Bryce can not abandon orders from that high up. A voice drifts from inside the command room and interrupts his thoughts.

"Admiral we have something on the radar." Says the Petty Officer, who was in charge of the radar readings

Admiral Williams smiles, _finally _and looks back through his binoculars, "How far away is it?"

"About 100 yards, sir."

He scans the horizon but sees nothing. This confused him.

"Petty Officer I'm not seeing anything, you sure you are reading it right?"

"Sir, its…it's under the water, sir."

"Under the water? What the hell is it?" asks the Admiral as confusion creeps into his voice.

"I have no idea sir, but it coming towards us fast!"

_Jesus_ thought Bryce and looks back out into the endless expanse of ocean; looking for any sign of what was coming.

The water remains tranquil. It looked almost like a picture-esque like painting from god himself was plastered here for everyone too see. Everything felt so right. But, without warning, the surface begins to churn. Waves form and splash about. Bubbles come rising to the surface and scatter. In the middle of the chaotic, disruption the water begins to rise. A hump forms with the water spewing off of it as the hump also grows in size. Then in a quick flipping motion, a wall of living mass appears. The mass extends into the air at unbelievable heights. It almost seemed like it reached all the way to the heavens. The creature has a dead set look on its face and a terrifying, rattling roar is emitted for everyone to hear.


	7. Chapter 6

GODZILLA: DARKNESS WITHIN

Two new chapters in two days lol pretty good timing by me, hope you all enjoy

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris Blaze belongs to Demon of Darkness, and everyone else belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chp 6<p>

Bryce is frozen in place, feeling all the air sucked out of him. Every cell in his body feels like it decided to hide from this awful site. He almost could not believe his eyes; it had to be a trick. It was the fatigue he pleaded with himself. But yet, the "thing" he sees before him is still there despite his best efforts to compromise with himself. The creature before him glares back, but not directly at him, it barely even sees him, or possibly dose not care. No, the thing glares beyond him. While still frozen beyond belief the creature emits a terrible roar. It fills into his ear and rattles around in his head. The sound was imense and he immediately had to plug his ears. Next thing he knew, the creature started to advance forward; only 100 yards away.

For a moment, Bryce could not respond to this threat. Everything still feels like a blank, but slowly he comes back to reality and almost yelled fired. Then he remembered that they were still on blanks for the training seminar, he curses his almost stupidty.

"Petty Officer, give order to switch to live ammunition! This is not a test anymore, repeat LIVE ammunition!" yells Bryce over his shoulder.

Immediately after his message the intercom over the ship blares into life and relays the order. All aboard the ship, crew scatter about and re-supply the weapons. In under a few, long minutes the weapons were armed and ready.

No longer after he got the word, Bryce ignored the bureaucrat bullshit, and issued the order to fire.

The gun ports on the ship ring to life as the two 16" inch caliber Mark 7 guns discharge into the distance at the hulking menace. A sound of thunder descends down the length of U.S.S Henson as all of its weapons relase it's full force. A wall of fire leaps forwards as shells collide into the monster. Two BGM-109 Tomahawk Cruise Missiles burst into the creature's thick shoulders, exploding in a hail of heat and metal. A cloud of thick smoke consumes the mountain of terror as a strong breeze picks up over the water. Despite the ships best efforts they had no effect. Through the smoke the creature emerges with out a scratch and continues its unkown journey. Bryce stagger for a moment. _How? We gave it our all!_ was the thought that ran through his mind as the creature was unscathed. But he had no time to think of it any further as the last thing he sees is a bright, blue light that brought with it pain.

G-Force Command Room

It was like dejavu had hit the command central as people were abuzz with activity. People wiltered about between different computer terminals, eagerly trying to collect the lastest information. General Kumoi stands at back of the room scanning the progress of everyone.

"Hurry people, i want satelight images up ASAP! I want eyes on the situation!" bellowed the General.

After a few more seconds of dragged out work, a image was brought fourth on the main screen. The image blipped to life. Slowly it materalizes as it fully develops over the screen and people become quite.

"Jesus, we were right" mutters Kumoi under his breath.

On the screen before everyone was the hulking, un-mistakable image of none other than Godzilla. The King of Monsters has returned. Then, in a rapid successive pattern, more images file in from the covering satelights. Each one showed Godzilla appearing and destroying a USS Battleship. Everything about these reports seemed surreal, The King was truly back. Kumoi felt deep down inside it would happen, but yet Miki was so conveinced that it was not him. On some level, even Kumoi believed it eveything was better after the epic battle of just a year ago where the Godzilla literally gave his life for this world and brought back. But these images can not be denied.

"Where is his projected path?" asked Kumoi to one of the personnel.

"Miami, sir."

Kumoi did not answer.

Miami, Florida

It was a sunny, beautiful day for any beach goer. This day could be considered perfect. Beach goers crowded onto the beach, scattered in every direction. Some laid out in the sun working on that desirable perfect tan, others played volleyball or tossed a football, while many of the younger ones excitedly swam through the waves. Noise of jubliance and excitment filled the air and can be heard from seemingly anywhere. But, out in the distance, something is at mist. Something rises from the surf that should not be real. A creature that defys all logic but yet can be seen by millions. A roar is emitted from the creature and echos overs the beach. The sound froze people where they stood as their gazes ventured beyond the shoreline. For a moment, everything had a serene quitness to it, before it was broken by beach goers breaking into a freenzy. Screams lifted from the sands as people abadoned their belongs and ran for safety. It was such a scene of chaos that lot of people ran into others. Many were trampled over amuny the hoard of escapees. As the monster approaches closer, it's shadow descend upon the beach hinting at the possibly doom that awaits.

G-Force

The images continute to file in untill commend central was able to finally establish a live feed. From the feed, Godzilla has made landfall on a local beach at Miami. The scene was not looking very well as panic broke everywhere, but who can blame them? Not every day someone sees a gigantic monster coming at you. Kumoi lets a disgusted sigh and wishes he could ignore this whole scene, but it is his duty too. Since the arrival he already has put North America's G-Force leader, James Wade, into contact and prepared his men. But their arrival wont be for some time. Again, Kumoi feels old stress rear its ugly head again as it weighs down on him. His thoughts are interupted as one personnel yells towards him.

"Sir, The U.S president is on the line!"

Kumoi curses under his breath. This is the last thing he needs now, "Put him through"

The person pushes a button and the president's voices comes over the speaker.

"General we are under a criss here."

"Yes, i am well aware of that."

"Ofcourse you are, this monster is afterall "your" cause" speaks the president bitterally.

Kumoi can only roll his eyes at the president's comments and bites down his anger, "Mr. President we already have the North American Unit notified and they are mobilizing as we speak-" he is cut off by the President.

"Genereal i do not want your rag tag team of conjoined forces interfering with a American problem! The U.S military will handle this!"

Kumoi about lost control of his anger, _That ignorant bastard!_ "But , are forces are well prepared to handle this kind of situation! And as you so kindly pointed out this is a Japaness problem! but we need to work together as it is _both _of our problems!"

"No! If your team comes near american soil it will be an act of war, the might of American fire power wil prevail where as you have failed in previous occasions." screamed the President.

"But Mr-" Kumoi was interupted again as the line went dead. The President has made his decision.

"That stupid, naive little poltical asshole! He has no idea what he is dealing with!" roared Kumoi, as he looks into the faces of everyone, seeing their worried expression.

Silently, Kumoi regains his cool and wish luck to the Americans, despite it probably being a futile effort.


	8. Chapter 7

GODZILLA: DARKNESS WITHIN

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris Blaze belongs to Demon of Darkness, and everyone else belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chp 7<p>

Miami, Florida

Sounds of destruction and people's screams fill the city as the beast fully arrives. A nearby skyscraper crumbles among the might of the creatures powerful arms. It took only one swipe to bring it collapsing onto fleeing citizens. The Saurian continues onward into the heart of the city as more and more buildings fall to the might of this seemingly unstoppable threat. Just above the creature and off a few yards, a news's channel helicopter hovers around trying to cover the scoop of the century. Inside a reporter anxiously reports the scene below pointing out any and everything of interest as if the audience watching could not already see. The titan of terror notices the buzzing activity above his head and it annoys the living hell out of him. In a flash of blue light the 'chopper was gone, replaced with a fiery ball of debris. Satisfied, he advances onward and uses his thick tail to cut through one building and then blast it away with a dose of breath. Everything felt like a thrill to the monster, but yet a part of him feels blank. There is clearly another "reason" for this useless destruction. Then the titan feels a tingle sensation hit his legs and chest and looks down to see a little machine blasting into him. A curious sensation takes over for a second and it cocks his head at the object, before a more primal rage takes back over. The Saurian hunches over and roars at the device on the ground.

The military had quickly scrambled together from U.S Southern Command base, but it did not have nearly enough equipment to handle this situation. A few tanks rolled into the city and began to engage the Saurian. The cannon releases' their missiles as they made contact. Smoke and fire danced across the Saurian body but to no avail, as every blast barely even phased the thick hide. The Saurian shrugs it off and roars again. He finally has become annoyed at these things and decided to end their existence. Immediately a mighty foot falls down on few of the helpless tanks as they were instantly crushed. Another wave of ballistics burst into the Saurian but again inflict no damage, just annoyance. The saurian uses his tail to swipe away another tank as it crashes into a building, erupting into flames immediately upon contact. In only matter of seconds the 20 some tanks sent out where reduced to 10% remaining and were retreating. Sensing the insects retreating, the Saurian roars a victorious roar into the sky. Nothing can stand in it conquest of destroying this word!

Until, a even more familiar sound echoes through the city from the sea. One that, upon hearing, made the Saurian suddenly halts in mid stride as something clicked inside of him. It slowly turns around and stares off into the distant sea line.

Once again a figure rises from the surf and greets a sky that has already once dealt with a menacing threat. The rays of light from the sun create a silhouette of the creature. But slowly the personage of the new comer is revealed and one would think they were day dreaming. Before them and the Saurian was _Godzilla._ Or perhaps it was another Godzilla, but never the less a Godzilla. The Saurian again cocks his head to one side, a little shock at seeing a mirror object of him. The new arrived Godzilla spots the doppelganger and again sends a thundering roar in his direction. A battle was about to begin.

G-Force Command Center

Kumoi stares in shock at the screen before him. There was no way this could be possible. _Two...Two Godzilla's?_ was the thought that raced his mind as he tried to make sense of everything. He did not want to believe this new complication but yet, here it is, before his eyes. His mind races with answers but nothing comes to him, or makes sense. Quickly, he looks around for answers and finds Miki who had just entered the room.

"Miki! What is going on? Two Godzilla's?"

Miki looks at the screen but she had already felt this arrival. Even though she is shocked herself, something about this makes no sense. The Godzilla who just arrived is the one she has become familiar with; one who defeated Diablolus. But then that leaves the question: what was the other Godzilla?

"Honestly, General I'm not sure." Replies Miki, "the newest arrival is the Godzilla we all come to know. The other one..." she stops talking and just shrugs her shoulders.

Kumoi shakes his head, speechless that the Psych has no answer, and returns his attention to the screen.

Miami, Florida

The two Godzilla's come to a standoff and stare each other down. A strong feeling of tension fills the space between them as it hangs in the air. One is a creature of origins that everyone knows and the other one a complete mystery. Without warning, Godzilla charges at the Saurian (the unknown Godzilla). Godzilla throws a jab at the Saurian with his left arm and connect with its jaw, driving him backwards. The Saurian was taken by surprise by this but regains his balance and flings his shoulder into Godzilla and fiercely shoves him into a building. Immediately, Godzilla's dorsal spines charge and a dose of atomic power is released at the Saurian. Being in same nature, the Saurian expected this and narrowly dodges the blast and deliveries a kick to Godzilla. Godzilla feels a rib crack but ignores it and rises from the rubble. The Saurian roars at Godzilla which causes The King of Monsters to oddly pause. That roar, while different, there was something unmistakable in it. Something that Godzilla remembers but yet dose not. It confuses him, which winds up being costly. He is hit from the side by a massive atomic blast from Saurian as it inflicts major damage. Godzilla was swept across the city from the impact. To weak from the attack and still recovering from previous wounds, Godzilla slithers back into the depths. Live to fight another day.

Space, just above Earth

Xerox stands erect over the main panel facing outward. Again, he is looking directly down towards the orbiting Earth. He is amazed and yet disgusted at how beautiful it looks from above. He spits fourth the idea in his head that these "humans" could even deserve to live on this rock. It fills him with disgust and will greatly look forward to what he has in stored for civilization. Quietly, he chuckles to himself as all the little tiny details come streaming though his mind. _Oh yes, they will never know what is coming for them_ thought Xerox. Then Xerox does an about face on his heel and faces the massive command room. It could easily dwarves a four room house in size and space. Everywhere you could look there was monitors with little lights bleeping on and off, creating a dazzling show of lights in the encroaching darkness. Above, there was one long balcony that scaled the entire room and then branched off into other parts of the ship. He smiles to himself as he is impressed at the construction of this ship. This ship is full of so much power, but yet has such an elegant feel to it. Ralque suddenly appears by his side and bows in his presences.

"Sir, so far phase one has worked according to plan."

Xerox straightens his demeanor and slight cracks his neck, "Excellent, just as i had expected. Now let's begin phase 2."

Ralque bows again with acknowledgement and retreats back into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 8

GODZILLA: DARKNESS WITHIN

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris Blaze belongs to Demon of Darkness, and everyone else belongs to me

The next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chp 8<p>

Space

Darkness corrals around the ship, distorting the exact size of this craft. The leader truly has good reason to feel impressed as this ship was the finest one constructed in their home world. It had amazing capabilities and unimaginable power. This ship was an entire fleet in one; almost a mother ship. Slowly, though, the ship becomes active. Cracks appear along the underbelly of the ship as units begin to release from the surrounding holding compartments. Circular objects begin to form and descend out of the ship. All together, fifteen circular ships detached from the main vessel and began a descent to the unprepared world below.

Washington, D.C

It was another beautiful day for the nation's capital. In fact it was the fifth straight one, which was a little surprising but no-one complained. The sounds of people hurriedly getting from one area to another filled the clear, crisp sky. Sounds of honking horns from annoyed drivers can be heard at different intervals, and crowds of tourist stream down every sidewalk or street eagerly taking pictures of the many different wonderments in D.C. But, every one of the citizens was completely unaware of the object exiting from the clouds as it set just above the White House.

Paris, France

A metallic disk shaped structure protrudes from the grey clouds. The wispy waves from the clouds peel outward as if it was releasing a gift from the gods as the object comes fully into the atmosphere and descends upon the Effie Tower. For a moment the scene from above seemed like a weird dream as spectators on the streets turned their attention upwards. No one dared to speak for they all feared that vocal sounds would be a burden. A cold, fear of the unknown has been unleashed on the citizens as no one knows what this could mean.

G-Force Command Center

"Sir! We have multiple readings from the radar coming in!" yells a personnel.

General Kumoi comes out of his office wondering what could possibly be the next complication.

"Can you identify the readings?"

"No, sir. They appear to be unidentified flying objects."

"Unidentified?" echoes Kumoi.

"Yes sir."

Kumoi swallow a lump down his throat as he tries to make sense of this. First it was the appearance of two the Godzilla's, and now this. As usual, though, nothing that relativity makes sense comes to mind and a feeling of numbness takes over. For a moment, Kumoi wondered why he did not just retire but was interrupted as more reports file in.

"Sir, we have contact sighting in D.C!"

"Another one in Paris!"

"U.F.O appeared in London!" And so on. Everyone who was watching radar signals was calling out. Sightings were surfacing all over the world it seemed and they were here for keeps. Things can not possibly get any worse as it seems that everything that could possibly happen has. But Kumoi ignores his fleeing mind and brings himself back together.

"Alright, i want all G-Force Commanders notified and on standby. If these crafts show any signs of hostility i want them down!" orders Kumoi and then he turns back into his office; not caring to watch the progress anymore for the time being.

Miki sighs as she feels the headache still throbbing. She tries to ease it a little by rubbing her forehead with her hand but it did not help. The last 48 hours have been one wild, crazy ride for her and hopes it would end. But the one thing that keeps repeating over and over in her mind is why there is two Godzilla's? Was it connected to the attack on Okinawa and her mental vision she had? She keeps replaying these two thoughts continuously trying to make sense of it all. The only good it was doing for her was adding more pressure to the headache. _God how i hate having this ability sometimes_ bitterly thought Miki. From behind, voice interrupts her and she turns around to find Chris holding up a cup of coffee to her. This actually brought a smile to her face slightly as she welcomed the caffeine filled, refreshing liquid.

"Here ya, go Miki. Just as you asked."

"Thanks, hope this helps." replies Miki, accepting the coffee. She sniffs the fumes that rise from the inside of the Styrofoam cup and already feels her throbbing head wan a little.

Chris only smiles at her can't help but be little amazed at how cute she looks "So, how long have you been in G-Force?"

Miki finishes a big gulp of the caffeinated drink and glances at Chris, "Oh about a year and a half now. I was actually brought in just about a month before the whole Diablolus fiasco."

"Really now? I was only in basic training during that time. I just wish i was able to experience little bit of the action."

Miki smirks a little, amazed at this guy's eagerness. "No you wouldn't. Trust me. A lot of good men were lost during that time. What decided to make you join G-Force?"

Chris stops for a moment as remembrance crosses through him. He hesitates for a moment before answering "Well ever since growing up i have always felt a sense of entitlement to helping my country. What not a better way than joining G-Force eh? But that was not the main reason" a look of pain creases his brow "My older brother...he was involved in the EDF when it was still commissioned; he was part of the Gotengo crew."

Miki stops and looks at Chris as she sees him trying to not let his emotions get the better of him. She felt bad for him as she knew what happened to that crew when they invaded the Xillien's mother ship. Now she understands why he was so eager to join and get in battle: wants to honor his brother's memory.

Chris stops and decides to change the subject, "But anyway, what do you make of all that has happened recently?"

Miki was about to answer the question when a feeling invades her mind. It was strong and took her by surprise as she felt a mighty presence sink in. The presence felt dark, and devilish. It clearly had no intentions. This one was nothing like the feeling she felt the previous day, it was more 'distinct' for lack of a better word. For a moment she almost though she heard a tiny voice speaking. It sounded almost like it was coming from within her mind. She tried to understand what it was saying, but it was too muffled. Whatever it was it gave her the chills that made her whole body shiver. She tries to shake it away but it held fast. Chris notices her quick change in demeanor and becomes alarmed.

"Miki, what is it!" yelled Chris catches her by the shoulders before she fell over.

Faintly Miki tries to answer, "I...I do not know. It...Evil" was all she could muster out before she slips back into the psychic trance.

Chris shakes her to bring her attention back to reality but for the moment, it did not work. Then immediately an alarm blares over the intercom. Chris curses his luck; this is the second time he has deal with this annoying box.

"Attention, all personnel. Unknown objects have entered Earth's atmosphere. Repeat unknown objects have entered Earth's atmosphere. Personnel are on standby." And the message plays again.

Suddenly Miki feels existence rush back in one wave of light and blinks her eyes. She can feel the warmth from Chris as he tried to help her regain her balance. For a second she blushes at letting herself become helpless. For a moment she could not remember what happened, it all seemed like a dream. She could barely hear Chris saying 'What did you see'. But at the end of that sentence, it all came roaring back.

"They are here" is all Miki says as the alarm rings throughout the base.


	10. Chapter 9

Godzilla: Darkness Within

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris Blaze belongs to Demon of Darkness, and everyone else belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chp. 9<p>

Pacific Ocean

Godzilla's dark, reptilian frame scraps the surface ever so slightly as his tallest maple shaped spine crests out of the surf before diving back under. His body still feels the lingering effects of the surprise attack that had berated him. It was mostly healed but it had left a nasty looking scar, both physically and mentally. That whole skirmish angered Godzilla but yet something about that copier felt so familiar. Godzilla could not figure it out, but it infests his mind with intrigue and confusion. But, never the less, it is something that he will not let survive. The doppelganger has already caused too much chaos. Bubbles scramble away from his figure as a roar is brought fourth only to be muted by the water. He increases his rate of swim as he is now on hot pursuit of this new adversary.

G-Force HQ

Panic ensues as people scramble about to different locations; quickly preparing for the new threat. The alarm system continues to play its monotonic noise through the entire complex. Miki and Chris rush down the hallway away from the cafeteria and noticed the madness that has been unleashed. Chris almost runs into one personnel that had just exited from a side door.

"Jesus, look at this place." He says dodging another person, "What exactly did you see Miki?" urgently asked Chris.

Miki at first did not answer, all her thoughts were running rampant in her head; all jumbled up into one mess. Finally she hears him on the repeat and tries to answer.

"I'm not sure. But something has arrived on this planet and it does not have "friendly" desires." Answers Miki.

On cue with her answer, a loud noise is felt through out the compound. The place literally felt like it was shook by some extreme pressure. Both Chris and herself about fell over from the impact. An even more confused look crosses Chris face "What the hell was that?" Miki does not answer and only continues her endless trek. Chris shakes his head and catches up with her fleeing form as she has hurried her pace.

General Kumoi leans over his table and tries to fathom what is going on. Outside of his office, the command central is active with a buzz. Not more than twenty minutes ago UFO's entered into Earth's atmosphere and settles over many of Earth's major cities. While trying to figure things out, the whole room around him is shaken from an impact. Kumoi face tightens up with surprise and he quickly checks the monitors outside the building. On the monitor, nearby citizens point up into the sky and then quickly depart the scene. Then a looming shadow replaces their empty spots, and it quickly fills the monitor until an explosion racks the scene and then turns to static.

"What the hell?" mumbles Kumoi.

On answer his, the door burst open as Chris and Miki enter into the room. Kumoi scans them over; not surprised to see them. Miki asks the question first.

"General I believe it is time we leave this place."

"Miki, we cannot abandon this facility. We need to monitor the events that are happening around the world!" rebuts Kumoi

"That dose not matter! Give the order to attack, General. I promise you these visitors are not friendly. Plus they have also arrived here!" cries Miki.

Chris feels annoyed at this and was about to say something when he hears a noise back in the hall behind them. On a whim, Chris turns and drags his attention into the hall. Nothing can be seen, but he can clearly make out the distinct sound of gun shots. _Fuck_ thought Chris.

"Too late, I believe we are about to have company!" yells Chris and pushes Miki into the room closing the door behind him.

Quickly, Kumoi wastes no time and drags out his hidden keys under his desk. He departs towards a cabinet in the corner and unlocks it. Kumoi opens the medium sized door and scans the arsenal before him. The cabinet is filled with a four by five row of weapons. He grabs a modified M-4 with precise scope aim and a modified barrel for lazar projected rounds and tosses one towards Chris. Miki backs up between the two as she is the only with no weapon experience. Both Chris and Kumoi load their weapons and get into covering positions aiming for the door as the noises grow in tempo.

For a moment, nothing happens as the sounds appear to come from just beyond the fresh hold of the doorway. Tensions can felt in the room as no one dared to speak. Finally Chris was about to point something out when a quick surge of light materializes and expands just in front of the door way. It grows in brightness to where it was blinding. Then as fast as it started, it was over with and three figures stood before them. In the middle of the trio, was a big, tall stature of a man with a completely shaved head. Covering his eyes was some kind of sunglasses like goggle. Two his right and left were shorter men with one having dark black hair that was cut very short and the other with blonde, shoulder length hair. The bald one smiles at them and with a flick of his wrist their weapons where taken from their hands and vanished.

"Grab them. Do not let them escape." Quietly orders the bald one in a deep dark tone.

As the henchmen grabbed all three of them, Miki felt a psychic presence leak of the bald one. It was the exact feeling she felt earlier. He only smiles back at her as they were brought to their knees before him. With his hand clasped behind his back, the bald one walks slowly around the room.

"Ah, the famous General Kumoi" he says, "The Supreme Commander of the industrious G-Force." He paces back in fourth in front of them, feeling easily at calm.

Kumoi tries to hide his surprise look as he looks away from the figure.

"Surprised? Well should be. I know just about everything about this little operation of yours." He smiles again as some venom drips into his voice, and then looks at Miki "Of course can not forget about the crafty Miki Saegusa…"

"Who are you?" screams Kumoi as Miki can feel the presence of the bald one in her mind.

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Xerox" he half bows

"Xerox? What a stupid name. Sure your mom wasn't on crack or something naming you that?" teases Chris.

Xerox smiles and a hand shoots out, striking down Chris at his foolishness. Chris moans for a moment before rising back up.

"Why are you here?" speaks Miki for the first time.

Xerox regains his posture and stares her down. "I'm surprised you have not figured that out by now considering with your physic abilities. Because I am well aware of your thoughts."

Miki goes silent again and looks away. She had already expected this but it still did not ease her.

"But, I will indulge you. I have been studying this planet for the past year. Learning about everything to your culture. From what I have seen, you all are strange and stupid insects." Says Xerox, "To make things short: Your kind…these insignificant humans are just pawns on this world. We want to simple eradicate you, because you can not potentially grasp the wonders of this world. Your civilization squanders everything."

Xerox stops for a moment and lets the grandeur of what he said sink in before saying three simple words that bring back so much memories:

"We are the Xilliens."


	11. Chapter 10

Godzilla: Darkness Within

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris Blaze belongs to Demon of Darkness, and everyone else belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chp 10<p>

Silence drapes over the three as they let the information from Xerox sink in. _Xilliens? I thought they were long gone? _Thought Kumoi as his mind reels with this new knowledge. He looks at the villainous leader and sees some resemblance but yet lot of differences. This can't possibly be correct, could it?

"What you mean Xilliens? I thought we wiped out them out four years ago!" asked Kumoi

A smile dances across Xerox's face as he spins back around to face the group; a look of amusement is fully shown on his face.

"Oh no. We are still alive and strong." Chuckles Xerox quietly to himself, "Actually the Xillien's you saw four years ago were a group called the Urilliens."

Xerox sees the confusion build on their captured faces and continues, "You see on our world, it is divided in a war. A Civil War for your earthling terms. The Urilliens and the Yuritilliens, which I am a part of. The Urilliens want to preserve our planets resources for their own needs, sort of like your "E.P.A" here on Earth. While we Yuritilliens wanted to manipulate the resources for war!"

"So, thus started a war that has lasted for good part of millennia. The reason why the Urilliens arrived to Earth was they wanted to explain to you…pests, the importance of your natural resources."

Xerox stops to let the significance of this information sink in, all the while a cunning smile still shines brightly on his mandible.

"If they were so friendly, then why was X trying to use us as slaves?" yells Kumoi at the Xilliens leader.

Xerox cracks his neck and thinks about whether or not should reveal this part.

"Ah yes, X. Well when spies among the Urilliens had uncovered their plans about the trip to earth, we sent in one of them to infiltrate the mission. And that was X. He was ordered to infiltrate, discover and take over with any force necessary."

Miki held her tongue long enough and decided to finally cut in "So the whole plan of using us as potentially slaves was all part of your plan. Is that why you are here now?"

"Yes and no. Like are fellow Urilliens we do not want to see this world destroyed with your ignorance for power. But, unfortunately for you, humans are expendable."

The new sinks in like an anvil. It was almost impossible to believe this information but yet here it was; told right before them.

"So then what the hell is that "other Godzilla"? Is that your doing too?" demanded Miki.

"Yes, it is. See a year ago when Diablolus was defeated, we had waited in the shadows and idly watched and observed. Once the battle was over, we decided on an active plan. Fortunately for us, Diablolus proved to be an excellent distraction. We swooped in and took samples of the dead Godzilla."

"How the hell were you able to get in through our security? His body was sealed away tightly!" cried Kumoi, feeling anger serge through him at this newest detail.

"You should really not be too trustworthy of your personnel. We had our own spies among your kind for years." Replied Xerox coolly with a wicked smile. "Now I believe this little questionnaire service has run its course. Kill the two males and bring the female with us Ralque." Xerox then spins on his heel and disappears in a flash of light.

Ralque smiles widely as the boss leaves; he is going to enjoy killing these two insects. Upon hearing this, both Chris and Kumoi looked at each other and silently agreed on some unknown plan with a simple nod of the head. Immediately Chris and Kumoi jump up towards the distracted Xilliens with Chris delivering a round house kick towards the blonde haired one. Kumoi then pulls out a hidden 9mm hand gun and deliveries an accurate shot to his head. With a loud sloppy noise, the Blonde Xillien brains splatter on to the wall. Quickly Kumoi swings towards the one called Ralque but he sneered at the two, cursed under his breath and also disappeared in a bright light. Kumoi lowers the gun and looks over at the dissolving Xillien body "One ugly looking motherfucker."

Chris ignores his superiors attempt at humor and helps up Miki.

"Are you alright Miki?" asked Chris, concerned.

"Yea. Yea I'm fine, just don't let General fire a gun that close to my ear again." Responds Miki with a soft laugh. Chris only nods his head.

"General we need to give the order to attack the vessels"

Kumoi was already one step ahead of her as he presses a red button. A silent command to all commanders was sent containing the orders to 'fire at will on hostiles."

"Already done."

Then the three quickly retreat out of the office to see what has become of this once wonderful base.

Paris, France

Commander Felipe Cruz stands with his arms crossed gazing at the sitting Xillien ship. It looms over the Eiffel Tower like a cursed monument as darkness begins to take the sky. He silently curses the forsaken token from god and is itching to obliterate the object. As soon as this damned thing came into France's airspace he did not wait for the command from the higher ups; he immediately assembled his men and dispatched. He has numerous weapons for his use: from the imported Japanese Mazer tanks, Anti-aircraft assault convoys, American issued M-I Abrahams tanks to the newly developed M-182 Deployable Discharge vehicles. They were all fanned out in a 3 mile arch around the Obelisk, awaiting the order to fire. In the air, with a combination of France Air Force, Armee de l'Air, and some American fighters, planes zip in and out of the projected flight space around the craft. He has truly an amazing assembled arsenal displayed before him; he will be damned if they do not destroy this outer-world invader.

From behind, one of his subordinates runs up behind him and quickly salutes. Felipe notices out of the corner of his eye but dose not turn.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir the order to fire has been issued to all active commanders."

Finally for the first time in a while, Felipe smiles "That's good Lt. Prepare the troops."

The lieutenant salutes and retreats.

The surrounding arsenal momentarily stood silently aiming upwards into the sky; facing the possibly unknown. Finally the command was given to order and the lead tank's captain gave the signal. All at once and wall burning metal and dazzling light is released and strikes into the ship. The bright blue electric pulses from the Mazer tanks discharge with a loud crackle. Anti-aircraft missiles spit fourth from the M-1 Abrams tanks and pummel forward. The M-182 release a missile with a surrounding field of electricity that immediately breaks apart into millions of plasma like round as they collide into the ship.

In the air, F-15's and Dassault Mirage 2000-5's break off their flight pattern and dive towards the looming invader. Sidewinders and automatic machine gun fire rain down towards the entity, spewing up fire and smoke. The planes swing in row after row delivery their loads before breaking off again. A billowing cloud of smoke and fire dances around and envelopes the ship. It creeps all the way around as the heated projectiles continue to crash into it.

Felipe scans the massive assault and feels a sense of pride. The finest assembled weapons available quickly went to work. He was about too yell a glimmer of victory when the cloud vanishes and leaves him fumbling for words. His whole body becomes numb. The ship, the image of ungodly origins, remains intact. Not a single dent or scratch was on its metallic surface. Then something happens. A crevice of the ship departs and slides into the ship. For a moment all that is seen is darkness that distorts the background sky; but not a second later hundreds of smaller vessels come furiously out of the hole. The captain of the flying brigade immediately recognizes the situation and gives the order for evasive maneuvers as the alien vessels begin to engage the planes.

Felipe can only watch in a stupor that betrays his real emotions just as a group of the vessels head directly for the ground forces. He only can mutter one word,

"Mere de Dieu" or Mother of God.


	12. Chapter 11

Godzilla: Darkness Within

Here is the next chapter, srry not updated sooner but ive been busy with college starting up! So hope you enjoy, i already have this story completed and ill adding the last few chps as the days go on

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

* * *

><p>Chp. 11<p>

Washington D.C.

Lights and fire dance about in the sky. Upon looking up, one would have thought Fourth of July was on display. But this was no Fourth of July display; it was an aerial battle of life or death. F-15's and F-22 Raptors dance around trying to avoid the sneaky crafts that were released. One F-15 dives out of the way of a fired projectile at a tight barrel roll and tries to regain altitude. As soon as the fighter does he locks on to the enemy vessel and releases a bally of machine gun fire. The vessel twists and turns at unbelievable ways that could not have been possible leaving the pilot cursing under his breath as he struggles to keep a lock. Immediately two more alien vessels materialize behind his fighter and try to out flank him.

"Oh hell no." yells the pilot as he suddenly drops altitude again and does a sharp 180 degree turn to get behind them. But that in lied his mistake as he finished the turn the previous vessel that he was chasing had changed course and blew the fighter out of the air in a fiery, light of destruction as it falls out of the sky.

Explosions continue to litter the sky as crafts blow into each other without mercy. The sky begins to turn a grayish black as smoke starts to cover the clouds. Commander Brian Williams watches all of this through a pair of binoculars. He flinches with every explosion that was heard, whether or not it was his own or the enemy. Brian shakes his head at the circumstances that have played out. This was supposed to be quick and easy, just destroy the damn alien vessel. _But of course it is never that easy is it?_ Thought Brian as the initial attack failed horribly. Now it was pretty much a mad dash to just try and survive. Thankfully there are not enemy ground forces to deal with. Around him, various military vehicles continue their rain of assault into the air; trying to help out their fellow brothers in arms in the sky. Everywhere he looks he sees M1134 Anti-Tank Guided Missile Vehicles, M55 Howitzers, M60E2 tanks and others blast away with their massive payloads as missiles blanket the horizon.

Suddenly though, Brian hears a whirling noise and quickly turns to the sky. Above him four alien vessels were rapidly descending to their positions. Immediately, Brian jumps out of the overview platform and yells to the soldiers who were in the open.

"Get the hell down to cover! Incoming!" he yells waving his arms. The whirling whoosh of the air from the vessels grows louder; he can literally feel it. Finally he makes it to an armored covered vehicle just as lazar beams cut into the ground. Around him vehicles exploded into bright fiery balls and the ground is literally demolished from the impacts. Some soldiers who were not lucky enough to get cover got caught in the cross fire were mauled down before his eyes. He curses into the air as his men were killed and vows revenge on these damn things! Then the vessels pull up back into the chaotic skies and make prepare for another wave.

"There coming back!" yells a random soldier.

Brian ignores him as he leaves his cover and drags the man to his senses. A nearby anti-aircraft vehicle immediately zeros in on the returning vessels and blasts into them. The vehicle is joined by others as the vessels inch ever closer for round two. Brian pushes the dumbfounded soldier out of the way and picks up a dropped M-4 and joins in on the parade. Missiles and bullets burn into the sky and manage to take down one vessel as it disappears from sight. As soon as the ground forces stop to reload, two American allied planes drop in behind the remaining two vessels and release two sidewinders. The four crafts battle right by Brian and his men. It was so close that he could feel the wind and heat off them. Even though it did not mean much, it was just enough to at least bring moral up slightly.

Space, just above Japan

Xerox stands in front of the ship's command center and surveys the approaching outline of Japan. It glimmers before him from the sun as the clouds depart as the bulk of the ship pushes through. There were various holographic visuals on display showing the planned chaos playing out everywhere on Earth. The only place spared was Tokyo. The Very Tokyo that seems to always be the center for Kaiju activity. Xerox has is own plans for this city. With that thought he can not help but chuckle slightly to himself. From behind, Ralque appears and slowly approaches.

"Your mighty, we have a problem"

The words play on def ears as Xerox was already well aware of his subordinates failed attempt at killing the humans. He just shakes his head slightly.

"I am already aware of your 'mishap' Ralque." Patiently says Xerox.

Ralque bows "Sir, if you would…" he did not have chance to finish his sentence as in a flash he was violently shoved against the wall. Xerox hand manipulated itself around Ralque's throat and had him pinned.

"Ralque, Ralque, Ralque…You disappoint me" he tightens his grip slightly, crushing his windpipe, "You have failed me for the last time."

Then with a simple flick of his wrist, Ralque's neck is snapped and his lifeless body drops to the floor. Xerox looks around at the crew as they all avoid making eye contact. He just simply cracks his neck and returns too watching the progress below.


	13. Chapter 12

Godzilla: Darkness Within

And here is the last chapter of the second story! I already started the third and will have that up soon aswell, hope enjoy also!

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

* * *

><p>Chp. 12<p>

Tokyo Bay, Tokyo

On the water a boat sits relaxingly on the surface with not a care to the outside world. The captain of this small boat sits with his feet propped up and a fishing pole sitting idly in the water. The old man sits and watches his pole hoping for a bite, while at the same time whistling some old folk lore song. Everything was calm until he feels his boat shake. He groggy looks out into the water, confused. Then again he feels his boat rock and sees waves start form. He feels a sense of panic rise as the waves grown in intensity and swell. Then, suddenly something gigantic rears up out of the water; nearly sending him over board from the massive waves. The old man trembles at the sight before him as he can not believe his eyes. He only manages too say one word before his boat is engulfed by the sea, "Gojira!"

The clone saurian barely notices the tiny piece of wood as it disappears under the current. All he cares about is the city landscape before him. Deep down inside of him, this all felt familiar, like a memory try to come to life. While he dose not know why he is here, he does not care. All he _feels_ is urging for chaos, destruction. With a loud, eardrum shattering sound, the clone roars into the approaching city. Hell is about to be unleashed again upon this seemingly cursed city. Slowly, he advances forward.

G-Force HQ

General Kumoi and Chris lead the way down the hall, scanning the every inch of intruders as Miki follows closely from behind. Every now and then an echoing gunshot can be heard at different sections of the building that makes Miki slightly jump. Everything has become so chaotic in the last few hours that it amazes her. From the arrival of the Clone to the now invading Xilliens. It seemed almost like a dream. Then another siren blares across the hall, and scares all three of them. A message plays across it from the crispy, computer voice "Godzilla sighted in Tokyo Bay."

General Kumoi curses under his breath that was the last thing that needs to happen now.

"Why hell is the clone coming here? Makes no damn sense."

Miki stops for a moment, thinking about things "Actually it makes perfect sense, General."

Chris looks at her confused, "What do you mean Miki?"

"Well think about it. Xerox wants the world to ultimately fear Godzilla. That's why they created the clone, for _fear _and what not a better place than to have him attack than Tokyo?" Answers Miki.

_Makes sense_ thought Chris as he lets what Miki sink in.

"So what exactly do we do?" he asks.

"Well…let's hope the real Godzilla can win."

"And if he fails?" Replied Chris,

"I do not know."

Upon hearing that General Kumoi remembers something. A certain little project that the upper echelon of G-Force been working on. For a moment it gave him a glimmer of hope.

"You two get out side too the chopper and fall to the back up base." Ordered General Kumoi.

"What about you!" cries Miki.

Kumoi smiles "I have something I need to do. Now go, ill be ok."

Before Miki could argue, Chris drags her away despite her complaint to stop. They both disappear around the corner. As their shadows vanish, General Kumoi turns back the way he came and hopes that this dose not becomes a suicide mission.

Space, just above Tokyo

The main ship slowly breaks through Earths atmosphere and descends on the Tokyo. Its massive cityscape creeps into view. Xerox stares down at the sigh and smiles. He presses a button on a nearby console as a targeting system activates and zeros in on G-Force Head Quarters. A feeling of sensation flows through him as he feels like nothing can stop him.

G-Force Command Center

General Kumoi managed to creep his way back to the Command Center amazed that he has not dealt with any resistance. He thought for sure there still are Xilliens goons running around the base. But he has run into nothing, zilch. A bad feeling about that had creped into his gut. Kumoi shakes it away though as he has a goal to complete. Secret Weapon X. It was something that had been constructed on every since the first Xillien invasion in 2004. While it was not made specifically for the nasty aliens per-say but more as a counter measurement for Godzilla, but Kumoi hoped it would be of use. After all, the situation has become dire. He enters into the main room of the center and searches for the right consol. It was hard to see as darkness cloud most of the vision. The first initial attack had shut down most of the power flowing in the building. Kumoi hope there was just enough left for Secret X. Finally after fumbling through the dark, he found the right section. Ironically it was nothing much more than simple key locks pass code combination. He laughs a little that it could not have more significant; it would have mirrored the situation. But Kumoi shrugs it off and enters the key which in turn automatically kicks in the hidden pass code. A slight beep noise is heard and then a red light dims through the room. _Let's hope this works_ prayed Kumoi silently.

G-Force Bunker 23-X

Darkness was an ever omniscient guest in this room as it filled every square inch. The size of this bunker was unknown as nothing could be seen. Then a click noise is emitted from the darkness as it echoes over the metal alloy lined walls. Machines come to life as they begin to operate as metal cables were detached from something with a loud, audible _clang. _The collected computer voice activates through the dark, its message was completely oblivious to the outside chaos of rest of the base, _all personnel please standby from the bunker _and then it was repeated. For a moment everything seemed to stand still, time seemed to pause. But in the middle of the room a pair of lights begins to glow. They grow in depth and tear through the dark ever so slightly. Then the computer animated voice speaks again

"Secret Weapon X is now activated."


End file.
